


Достаточно

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demons, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Когда Ви улыбается, Данте не может отвести от него взгляда.





	Достаточно

Когда Ви улыбается, Данте не может отвести от него взгляда. Даже если улыбка едва касается его губ, даже если его глаза остаются холодными и пустыми, даже если в голосе Ви слышна затаенная грусть, Данте запечатлевает в сердце каждый миг, проведенный с ним.

Ви не спрашивает «Почему ты так ласков со мною?». Ви не ищет встреч нарочно, но и не избегает их. Ви кажется воплощением элегантности и утонченности, однако Данте видит спрятанную за маской боль, сотрясающую мышцы дрожь и неестественную бледность. Данте не хочет вмешиваться в чужие проблемы, однако сердце Ви стучит слишком громко.

Они не касаются друг друга. Между ними пара шагов, но шаги эти кажутся непреодолимой пропастью. Они не разговаривают о «причине сражаться». Они не перебрасываются шутками и не обсуждают сроки задания. Они _[как будто]_ чужие друг другу, и Данте думает о том _(Ви хочет того)_ , чтобы все оставалось как прежде. Не слишком близко и не слишком далеко.

Достаточно, чтобы протянуть руку и ухватить в последний миг. Достаточно, чтобы не делать этого.

Достаточно, чтобы уйти в любой момент — 

и все равно остаться.


End file.
